The Elevator Games
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Nick and the lab rats get stuck in the elevator during a rolling blackout before the annual policeman's ball. Tensions around high in the little elevator will they be to hold on until help gets them out. What kind of spark will ignite in the elevator? Post Pool Shark
1. Opportunity

The Elevator Games

Please Review!

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Nick and the lab rats get stuck in the elevator during a rolling blackout before the annual policeman's ball. Post Pool Shark. Tensions around high in the little elevator will they be to hold on until help gets them out.

* * *

Ch1: Opportunity

"Ready to go?" Greg asked, Nick nodded but felt like he was forgetting something. Nick padded his pockets and released a sigh and Greg immediately turned the Denali around.

"I forgot my phone on my desk." Nick said frustrated with himself. Thunder rocked the ground.

The only problem with having triple degree for weeks at a time was that the humidity would build up and then Las Vegas would get these terrible thunderstorms to compensate. Usually with the storms though they would have the rolling blackouts or just completely lose power and they hadn't experienced that yet. Knock on wood, Nick thought.

"I will be right back." Nick said running to where the stairs and elevator were inside the garage. Nick was planning on taking the stairs because they were already running behind but he saw all the lab techs in the elevators. Nick stopped the door from shutting, and then hit the button repeatedly to get the doors to close.

"Where's the fire?" Mandy asked making room for Nick in the now semi-crowded elevator. The other lab techs were talking about other 'lab rat' stuff. Archie, Henry, Hodges, Wendy, and Mandy were already in the small elevator when Nick hopped in.

"Double homicide at the Tangier's and I left my phone on my desk… Greg and I are already running late." Nick said hitting the button again swearing the elevator was the slowest in the world, he already regretted not taking the stairs. However he did feel himself on edge lately with the shooting still haunting him.

"But hitting the button eight hundred times isn't going to get us there any faster." Mandy joked smiling at Nick. Nick gave her a nervous smile back and put his hands in his pockets, fighting the sore pain he got in his shoulder.

"I swear I'd forget my head if it wasn't attach." Nick teased in that sweet southern tang that made Mandy's heart flutter. Mandy had a huge school girl crush on the Texan but would never admit it. She started to wonder if it was only a crush because seeing Nick struggle after the Jekyll shooting really but Mandy in a fritz.

_A few days prior… Mandy was looking for Catherine to give her results on a case that seemed not to be the highest priority but Mandy knew better then to not test her Supervisor's evidence first. Mandy peeked her head in the locker room and saw Nick just staring blankly at his locker. Mandy slowly entered to the room and heard Nick release a deep sigh as he crawled back into his own skin. He looked over and saw Mandy looking at him. He gave her a nervous smile and looked away._

"_Are those for me?" Nick chuckled wiping his face looking at her._

"_No, Catherine." Mandy said, Nick nodded._

"_How long have you been standing there?" Nick asked looking away, finally putting some of his gear in his locker. Mandy couldn't tell if his tone was that of someone who was frustrated or not._

"_Not long… are you alright?" Mandy asked her voice full of concern. Nick closed his locker as Mandy moved closer to Nick, leaning on the locker next to his._

"_Its… it's been a rough couple days." Nick choked out releasing a deep breath, finally looking at Mandy._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Mandy asked in her most gentle voice._

"_In all honesty…" Nick said releasing a deep sigh. "No. I want to forget it ever happened! Officer Clark's blood is on my hands! That isn't going to change!" Nick yelled, as much as he wanted to fight this. He certainly didn't want to take it out on little Mandy, but people had just been giving him stares, he could hear the whispers. It was like he was trapped in a cage being poked and stared at by his coworkers and the cage was released on Mandy. Poor Mandy was just getting the brute of it. Mandy wasn't angry but rather did get a little startled she didn't mean to but she didn't expect Nick to open up to her._

"_No, it's not Nick. His blood is on Charlie DiMassa's hands. He shot him not you. There is nothing else you could have done." Mandy pleaded. Nick nodded and wiped his nose feeling a tiny bit of relief._

"_I guess, you are right." Nick said not too convinced._

"_I am. I know it sucks but you can't keep this in, eating away at you." Mandy said looking at Nick until he looked at her. Nick nodded taking in a deep breath._

"_I know." Nick said smiling at her._

"_Good, because we would fall apart without you, Stokes." Mandy said Nick laughed but the mood soon turned serious again and Nick hugged Mandy._

"_Thanks, Webster." Nick said, Mandy was left speechless enjoying the feel of Nick's strong arms around her wishing that this moment would last forever knowing sadly it wouldn't. Mandy could smell his aftershave and deodorant, it was like a scent from the heavens._

Everyone noticed as the power flickered just short of their arrival to their desired floor. The elevator started to go to down and shake. Everyone in the elevator started to panic unknown what the elevator is going to do next. Nick grabbed the railing and the others followed suit as Nick hit the emergency button. Just as everyone was really start to panic the power went out and the elevator stopped and everyone jerked almost falling. They all looked around confused and scared waiting for the power to come back on. The one lonely back up light at the top of the elevator turned on.

"Is everyone alright?" Nick asked serious. Everyone nodded to scared and in pure shock. "The power should come back on any minute."

* * *

The lab rats and Nick stuck in a elevator for gosh know how long? How will they pass the time? Will feelings erupt and be exploded or will the elevator be engulfed with lab rat tensions? What did you think?

Possible Hodges/Wendy

Possible Nick/Mandy


	2. Let the Games Begin

The Elevator Games

Please Review!

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Ch2: Let the Games Begin

* * *

Nick had been trying to open the door for several minutes as shock finally sets in for the rest of the lab techs as they try to comfortable in the elevator. Nick just stared at the aluminum doors in disbelief. He felt his claustrophobia start to fire up as his anxiety went through the roof. Nick prayed that he wouldn't have a panic attack in the elevator, he tried to remember the breathing exercises that Catherine told him and tried using the other techniques she had showed him, but he felt he couldn't remember then or he wasn't doing them right. Right when he thought he was going to lose it he felt Mandy touch his shoulder, Nick sighed frustrated and turned, as he jumped back into his own skin.

"Can I use your phone?" Nick asked Mandy. The temperature inside the elevator had gone up significantly since the power went out and Nick was now regretting the decision to wear a long sleeve shirt as he felt sweat forming on his forehead and back as he unzipped his CSI vest.

"Yeah, sure." Mandy said digging through her purse handing her iPhone over to Nick. Nick took the phone keeping the comments about Mandy's pink glitter phone case to himself.

"Willows?" Catherine said on the other side of the phone.

"Catherine, its Nick." Nick said turning his head to listen to her as the lab rats talked.

"I thought you were on your way to the Tangiers… why are you calling me from Mandy's phone? Where are you?"

"I'm stuck in the elevator." Nick said.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"When the power cut the elevator froze up. Archie, Henry, Hodges, Wendy, and Mandy, and I are all stuck in the elevator by the garage." Nick said very flat. He heard Catherine sigh.

"The generators blew out when the power flickered. I've already called the power company and they are at another location right now." Catherine said this time Nick sighed. "I'll call Ecklie… Good luck, Nicky."

"Yeah." Nick said hanging up. Nick looked up and saw everyone staring at him as if he had all the answer.

"So, are they going to get us out?" Hodges asked, he seemed a little more rotten than usual. However Nick always thought Hodges was a little moody and his mood would sway with the weather and everything else, almost like a female Nick thought.

"Catherine says that the storm blew out the generators and the power company is at another location…" Nick explained but was interrupted by Henry.

"They are just going to leave us here!" Henry whined as the lone light flickered.

"Catherine said she is going to call Ecklie. We just have to wait for either the power to come back or for someone to come and get us." Nick said looking around for another way out not finding one.

An hour later… Nick watched as his coworkers' all occupied themselves with their stuff as with their own stuff, and Nick had forgotten all of his stuff and the lone light at the top was causing Nick's mind to flashback to when he was buried. However this light wasn't nearly as bright it still made Nick's mind jump. Archie and Henry debating about the latest update on their phone and the differences between the software on the newest phones. Hodges sulked in the corner. Nick watched as both Mandy and Wendy dug through their purses before deciding to just play on their phones. Mandy played angry while Wendy went on Face book.

"What are you playing?" Nick asked finally sitting down getting close to Mandy watching as she played angry birds, trying to ease his mind so he didn't rip the light out of the ceiling. Mandy was slightly startled as she looked over at Nick as he watched her phone screen intently. "I didn't mean to be creepy…" Nick said unsure sensing Mandy's discomfort.

"No, no, its fine. I'm playing angry birds." Mandy said adjusting herself so that Nick could see her phone better. Mandy looked up briefly only to see all her friends staring at her and Nick.

"What do you have to do?" Nick asked still looking at the phone.

"You've never played angry birds?" Wendy asked, Nick looked up confused seeing everyone looking at them.

"No, why?" Nick asked as everyone looked him.

"Don't worry about it." Mandy said handing him her phone. "You try."

"What do I have to do?" Nick asked smiling, his mind feeling being put at a somewhat ease. Everyone else was able to relax a lot quicker then Nick. Nick cursed his claustrophobia, however he was handling it a lot better then he initially thought he would be.

"Here." Mandy said demonstrating how to get the bird to fly. "You want the bird to kill the pig."

"Alright." Nick said not really understand. After a short while Nick started to feel a rush of nerves, so he gave the phone back to Mandy. Nick would rather watch Mandy play the silly game anyway. Nick looked around the crowded elevator almost checking and taking a mental note of how everyone was handling this. Everyone looked fine except for Hodges.

Hodges was sitting in the corner opposite of Wendy and across from Nick and just shot daggers at Henry. Nick was confused but it wasn't like he could ask what was wrong especially now. Last thing anyone wanted was a fight in this hot elevator. Nick took off his hat and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. Nick looked back at Mandy as a bead of sweat formed behind her ear; his eyes followed the droplet as it went down her neck to her chest. Nick released a heavy sigh and managed to pull his eyes away from Mandy's glistering skin to see Archie and Henry staring at Wendy on her phone.

Nick felt the rush of nerves again looking back at Mandy. If the other techs weren't here, Nick would knock that phone out of her hand and take her in the elevator. Nick quickly shook his head trying to rid those thoughts from his brain.

"Are you alright?" Mandy asked looking over at Nick as he rubbed his face.

"Yeah, yeah…" Nick said scratching the side of his head. Nick unbuttoned a few more buttons on his shirt and rolled his sleeves a little more. "You might want to save your battery life; we don't know how long we are going to be in here." Nick said to them all as everyone except him and Hodges. Everyone hesitantly put their phones away.

"Archie, if you fart again. I am going to spill water on your computers." Henry complained as everyone plugged their noses trying not to smell the fowl stink from Archie's bottom. Nick chuckled at Henry's weak threat.

"You guys know I'm lactose intolerant, I forgot my pills on my desk." Archie said squeezing his stomach.

"If you shit your pants I'm going to kill you." Nick said his eyes wide.

Once the phones went away the real boredom set in. There was nothing to talk about and the tension in the elevator only grew. Whether it was Nick nervously checking his watch every couple minutes, Mandy chewing a piece of gum, Wendy picking at her nails, Archie's strange breathing and his fowl fowl farts, Henry's nervous fidgeting, or Hodges' hostile stare that didn't let up, tension was thick in the crowded elevator and the heat only made it worst.

"Why don't we play a game?" Mandy asked.

"What game?" Archie asked.

"Never have I ever…" Mandy said, getting strange looks from everyone.

* * *

Please Review! If you have any crazy _Never have I ever's I_ would love to include some. What do you think? Nick and Mandy are going to be the main ship in this story, but what do you think the other lab rats are thinking watching Nick and Mandy?


	3. Never Have I Ever

The Elevator Games

Please Review!

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Ch3: Never Have I Ever

* * *

"Never have I ever? That sounds a bit high school?" Nick joked, as everyone adjusted themselves to hear Mandy waiting for her to explain the rules.

"It is. It is also a drinking game." Mandy said smiling at him. "Everyone put your hands up like this. You have ten chances… I guess you could call them. How you play is, we will go around and say never have I ever done blah something that person has never done and if you've done whatever it is you put a finger down. Last one wins. No lying and no cheating."

"I think I would like it better with alcohol." Archie chuckled, Nick nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" Mandy asked, no one spoke. "I'll go first… Never have I ever fallen asleep in a movie theater." Wendy rolled her eyes at Mandy's lame never have I ever. Nick chuckled as he put a finger down.

"Never have I ever… passed out from drinking too much." Wendy said all the guys looked on in disbelief as they all except for Mandy and Henry put a finger down.

"Really?" Nick asked still in disbelief.

"We are ladies. We know our limit." Mandy joked back and Nick looked at Henry.

"I don't drink." Henry said. "Never have I ever… gone skinny dipping." Henry said, everyone put a finger down. Nick released a sigh he was down to seven already.

"Never have I ever slept on the job." Archie said, Nick released another sigh putting a finger as did Hodges.

"Nick, you suck at this game." Wendy joked, Nick laughed.

"Never have I ever been engaged." Hodges said, Mandy and Archie put a finger down.

"I am engaged." Archie joked. Nick looked puzzled at Mandy.

"Are you engaged?" Nick asked.

"No but I was, I'm single now." Mandy announced picking at her pants slightly embarrassed.

"Good." Nick said and everyone looked at him. "No, I didn't mean it like that." Nick chuckled nervously. "Whose turn is it?" Nick asked wanting to get the attention off of him.

"It's yours." Mandy said smiling at Nick.

"Umm… never have I ever… peed my pants in public." Nick said, both the girls and Henry put a finger down.

"Never have I ever… hooked up with someone in a car." Mandy said, Nick opened his eyes wide.

"The game gets dirtier as we go. This is what we do on a slow day." Wendy said giving Nick a reality check as he hesitantly put a finger down as did Archie. "Never have I ever brought a stranger home." Nick and Hodges put a finger down.

"You guys are doing wonders to my self esteem." Nick pouted with only four fingers up. While everyone else had fingers on both hands.

"Never have I ever fooled around with someone at the workplace." Henry said, Mandy, Wendy, and Hodges all put a finger down.

"What do you guys do at the lab?" Nick asked.

"It was at my prior workplace." Mandy defended as Wendy and Hodges blushed.

"Never have I ever cheated on my significant other." Archie said proud. Wendy put a finger down. The mood in the elevator shifted a little.

"Never have I ever had sex with two different people in the same day." Hodges said, this time Nick, Henry, and Wendy both put a finger down.

"Go Henry!" Nick said holding his lonely three fingers up, making the young man blush. "Umm.. Let's see… never have I ever called out the wrong name." Nick said trying to come up with anything. He was definitely out of his comfort zone with the lab rats. Seeing Mandy, Wendy, Hodges and Henry all put a finger down. Nick couldn't help but chuckle.

"Never have I ever flashed anyone." Mandy said, no one put a finger down.

"Never have I ever been walk in on." Wendy said, Henry and Hodges both put a finger down.

"Never have I ever… kissed someone of the same sex." Henry said, Mandy and Wendy both but a finger down. Nick swallowed hard at the thought, trying to keep his mind out of the gutter.

"Never have I ever been the _other _person." Archie said. Wendy, Nick and Henry all put a finger down.

"Home wrecker." Mandy joked.

"At the time I didn't know. I found out after we broke up that… she was… married." Nick grimaced on the awful trip down memory lane, everyone went wide eyed.

"Never have I ever… bitten someone or been bitten in the bedroom." Hodges said. Archie, Henry, and Mandy all put their finger down.

"Never have I ever… hooked up with someone in an elevator." Nick said, he was running out of ideas and couldn't keep his mind focused. No one put their finger down but everyone looked at him and Mandy as a pair.

"Never have I ever hooked up on the first date." Mandy said. Wendy, Nick, and Archie put one down.

"You guys' make me feel like a slut." Nick joked, Mandy laughed at him.

"Never have I ever… had a fantasy about a coworker at work." Wendy said, everyone put a finger down.

"I'm out…" Nick said slightly embarrassed.

"Way to go." Mandy joked at Nick as he blushed terribly.

"Now what do I do?" Nick asked.

"Sit there and look pretty." Wendy teased.

"Hmm… never have I ever had a crush on a friend's parent." Henry said, everyone except for Archie put a finger down. Wendy was now out, and Mandy had one left, Hodges had two left, and Archie and Henry were tied at three.

"Never have I ever been _friend-zoned_." Archie said, everyone put a finger down.

"How can you be _friend-zoned_ you're a girl?" Nick asked Mandy confused.

"Believe me it happens." Mandy says with a hint of disappointment in her voice. The only man to have ever _friend-zoned_ her was the one asking her about it right now.

"That sucks." Nick said looking away picking at his boots, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead.

"Never have I ever gone after someone else's girlfriend." Hodges said, neither man put a finger down. Hodges' stare turned a little more intense as he stared at Henry.

"Never have I ever kidnapped a coworker." Henry pouted, Hodges put a finger down.

"Now c'mon Henry. That was a great birthday." Nick defended.

"Wait, you guys' kidnapped him." Mandy asked.

"I wouldn't say kidnapped… more like a surprise party in motion." Nick said smiling. "C'mon that lady really liked you."

"She had syphilis." Henry cried, Nick couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and laughed so hard his stomach became sore. Mandy smiled at Nick happy to see him enjoying a good laugh.

"Never have I ever been kidnapped by a coworker." Archie said, Henry looked less than enthused at Archie and put a finger down.

"Very clever. Never have I ever had to do the mad scramble to find my clothes." Henry said , Archie just smiled at him.

"Neither have I. never have I ever done anything dangerous to impress a girl." Archie said, Henry glared at him.

"You win this time." Henry said putting his hand down.

"What did you do?" Nick asked, curious to what Henry's definition of dangerous was.

"I went bungee jumping on a date." Henry said.

"Wow," Nick said, he was learning more about the lab rats then he ever expected and kind of wanted. "You're a wild man, Henry." Nick said leaning back to closing his eyes trying to get comfortable.

After a couple of other great games everyone went back to playing on their phones, while Nick tried to sleep but his bulky vest and sweaty shirt were making him uncomfortable. Nick stood up and Mandy moved his hat so that he didn't sit back on it. Nick took off his vest.

"Can you hold this for me?" Nick asked Mandy seeing that she already had his hat.

"Sure." Mandy said staring at Nick. His shirt clung to his body, it's like his body was a magnet for her eyes. Mandy looked away for a brief moment to see Wendy staring at him as well and Mandy turned to stare as well, or to watch rather. Nick untucks his shirt, debating whether or not to take it off, but decides to just unbutton a few more buttons.

"Thank you." Nick said taking his hat and vest back.

"Nick, you have… umm… a little…" Mandy said pointing to his chest. Nick looked down to see his band aid that he had, covering the only part of his gunshot wound that hadn't really scarred over, coming over. The fact that it was still a little bloody is why it caught Mandy's eye.

"Oh sorry." Nick said taking the band aid off and searching his vest for another one. The mood in the elevator shifted again because now everyone could see the wound in its entirety. It had a just started to scar but was mainly still scab. Nick became nervous as he could feel nervous with everyone staring at him.

"Here I think this will be big enough." Mandy said taking the biggest band aid from her little first kit out of her purse.

"Thank you." Nick said as Mandy start putting the Scooby doo band aid on his chest.

* * *

Please Review! Nick gets to experience the real lab rat madness in the next chapter. What do you think?

If you remember during the episode Pool Shark, Wendy announces she is leaving the lab to pursue her dreams of being a field mouse and doesnt tell Hodges until she leaves however she had been talking to Henry about it all along. Hodges feels that Henry pushed Wendy away and they kind of 'fight' when they are in the pool.


	4. Sure Thing

The Elevator Games

Please Review! I usually don't update this quickly but I am out of appreciation for the reviews, so thank you to everyone reviewing!

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Ch4: Sure Thing

* * *

Two hours later... Nick couldn't believe the conversations that the lab rats had with each other. They talked so freely among each other it reminded Nick of when he and the team are waiting for assignments they just talk to pass the time. Nick and Greg would start a debate to get Catherine or Sara all riled up before shift. Neither woman could stay away from an argument, even when they knew the men were just trying to get a rise out of them. Nick could see these guys doing the same thing to Mandy and Wendy.

Nick hears one of the guys something along the lines that skinnier women are prettier. They had arguing about the differences between men and women, basically why men were pigs and why women nagged.

"Henry, dogs go for bones, real men like meat." Mandy said in her friendly argumentative voice.

"Ain't that the truth." Nick chimed in opening his eyes to see them all looking at him. "A woman without curves is like having jeans but no pockets. Where do you put your hands?" Nick asked. Nick was often called a womanizer by just about everyone. Nick would argue that he wasn't a womanizer but he was a sucker for a beautiful woman.

"Exactly." Wendy said.

"Okay… Stokes…" Henry chuckled. Nick looked puzzled at Henry.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nick asked slightly offended.

"c'mon, Nick, we all know that your little black book is about as big as an encyclopedia. All of them rail thin wannabe models…" Archie chuckled as did the others.

"That's not true." Nick tried to defend himself. They all looked at him not believing him even a little bit.

"Come on." Henry said.

"I am serious. I'm not some… man whore and I'm most certainly not that shallow." Nick said trying to find the words to describe him most appropriately.

"I bet you are friends with more women than men." Mandy said, and Nick made a funny face. Everyone laughed.

"What's the problem with that?" Nick asked flabbergasted.

"That just adds to the double standard because if any of us were friends with more guys we are whores." Wendy said motioning towards her as she spoke.

"Only if you sleep with them." Hodges added looking up slowly at Wendy. It had been the first thing he had said in a while. Nick had started to definitely pick up some of the hostility that Hodges had on his shoulders, but didn't understand why.

"But even then… guys could sleep with all your female friends and you guys all high five each other but we are whores." Mandy argued. "Explain that?"

"Would you rather be a master key that can unlock many doors or be a door that can be unlocked by many keys?" Nick said not directly looking at Mandy. "But in all honesty, some women like the players and a lot of guys like whores."

"You are no fun to argue with…" Wendy sighed picking at her shoes.

"I thought you were suppose to be in Portland? What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"So I really was the last to know?!" Hodges yelled before Wendy was able to answer. Hodges, Henry, and Wendy started to argue. The lab techs buried their faces as the two argued while Nick looked confused.

"What's going on?" Nick whispered in Mandy's ear. She felt the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter around. Mandy regains her composure having only lost it for a brief moment, and whispered the series of events in Nick's ear.

"Shut up! I won't be stuck in this elevator listening to their love life!" Archie instructed in a very authoritative voice.

"What?" Nick said shocked and then he looked at the trio. "When a woman kisses you like that you don't put her on the back burner, you bring her home. Women hardly ever make the first move…" Nick said but Mandy cut him.

"That's not true…" Mandy interrupted.

"It is. As a guy I have to ask the woman out, pay for everything, meet her parents first, say I love you first, and I have to make the first move." Nick said looking directly at Mandy. Mandy screamed in her head practically begging him to do it but was able to keep her outside in control as her mind wondered to adult places, she didn't care where it happened as long as it happened soon. However Henry's belly laughter brought Mandy's mind out of the gutter.

"He couldn't bring her home because his mom would have been there!" Henry said getting to his breaking point with Hodges.

"That's enough!" Hodges yelled charging Henry.

Archie and Nick worked together and Nick pulled Hodges off slamming him against the elevator door trying to knock some sense into him. Archie pushed Henry to the other side. Hodges tried to struggle against Nick but Nick was able to hold him at bay. Hodges was stronger than Nick had thought and his bum shoulder definitely didn't help any.

"You need to relax!" Nick said Hodges stopped resisting. Nick remained between the men until he was sure that they weren't going to kill each other. They needed out of this stupid elevator. "Do you ladies mind if I take my shirt off?" Nick asked obviously uncomfortable with his sweaty shirt. Mandy was speechless so she just nodded as did Wendy. Hodges started to laugh.

"Nick, we are wearing the same underwear." Hodges said laughing. Nick looked down as he pulled his shirt off, and he and Hodges were wearing the same American eagle purple boxer briefs. The women chuckled.

"I didn't know you were a boxer brief kind of guy." Mandy said to Nick.

"I usually wear boxers, if you really want to know. However I thought I was trying on a suit after shift but I missed my appointment." Nick said sitting back down next to Mandy. Mandy couldn't help but laugh. "It isn't like you ladies dont wear fancy drawers with your dresses, it's the same thing." Mandy just continued to laugh. Nick smiled and outstretched his legs. Wendy noticed Henry's face change as he watched Nick.

"Is everything alright, Henry?" Wendy asked.

"Nick, what size is your boot?" Henry asked shocked, Nick immediately blushed and tucked his feet away.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"What size are they?" Wendy asked suddenly intrigued.

"Fifteen…" Nick whispered.

"No they aren't." Mandy said calling him out. Nick gave a subtle nod.

"I wouldn't lie about that." Nick said slightly embarrassed.

"Prove it?" Mandy said, Nick once again revealed his feet and everyone looked as he started to unlace it. Now that Mandy noticed it his feet did look very big especially in comparison to everyone else's. Nick handed his boot to Mandy. "Oh my…" Mandy said seeing that Nick wasn't lying.

"Believe me?" Nick asked Mandy nodded shocked. They all had learned so much about each other maybe even to much especially now. All of a sudden the song Sure Thing by Miguel started screaming from her phone. Mandy blushed trying to find her phone.

_Even when the sky comes falling_  
_Even when the sun don't shine_  
_I got faith in you and I_  
_So put your pretty little hand in mine_  
_Even when we're down to the wire baby_  
_Even when it's do or die_  
_We can do it baby simple and plain  
Cuz' this love is a Sure Thing_

"You switched my ringtone?" Mandy asked Wendy embarrassed as Mandy ignored a call from her mother.

"You make me listen to the song enough. It's a little payback." Wendy said smiling at her friend blushing. Nick couldn't help but smile and laugh at Mandy.

* * *

When will the power come back on? Will they be able to maintain their mindset until they are freed? Please Review! What did you think?


	5. Awkward

The Elevator Games

Disclaimer: don't own them

Please Review!

Ch5: Awkward

* * *

Nick opens his eyes; he couldn't believe he was able to fall asleep in this terrible elevator. He checked his watch and he felt Mandy stir at his side. She was snuggled against his side using his shoulder as a pillow. He looked over and saw everyone asleep using each other as pillows. Nick looked at his watch; they had been stuck in this terrible hot stinky elevator for about six and a half hours.

Mandy stirred again and stretched out across his chest. Nick looked down as she scrunched her face before opening her eyes wide. Her cheeks blushed as she pulled herself away from his arm. She felt his strong bicep as she pulled away.

"Sorry..." Mandy whispered wiping either drool or sweat from her mouth. Her hair and shirt damp with sweat, it had to be at least 100 degrees baking in the elevator.

"No, your fine. Did I wake you?" Nick whispered slightly adjusting his position to accommodate his numb bottom.

"No..." Mandy whispered back continuing to stretch. Mandy looked around and saw that they were the only ones awake. An awkward silence fell between the pair as the sexual tension grew.

"Are you going to the ball?" Nick asked softly as they didn't want to wake everyone else in the elevator. Nick couldn't help his nerves from firing off all because of Mandy. Nick was trying to remember everything he knew about being a gentleman and knew that trying to get together in an elevator wasn't on the list of attributes. Nick had never felt this nervous talking with a woman before and never had so much mistrust for his ownself, he didn't want his body to do something that he wouldn't be forgiven for.

"Yeah, are you?" Mandy asked fanning herself.

"Yeah, it's mandatory for the team to go. I just hope I can find a suit now."

Nick said running his hands through his hair. "Are you going with anyone?" Nick asked not hiding his nervousness at all. Seeing Nick nervous only added to the butterflies in Mandy's stomach.

"Wendy and I are going together but I don't have a date... What about you?" Mandy asked and Nick smiled.

"No, no... This manwhore is single." Nick chuckled and Mandy laughed to playfully pushing him. Her laughter outing his mind at ease. They heard Archie stir and both covered their mouths as they tried to stop laughing. Once Archie was done the pair laughed again this time more so at themselves. "What about you?"

"Isn't that a little personal?" Mandy teased.

"We've been trapped in this elevator for almost seven hours. We've played that weird game and you made fun of my feet..." Nick whispered back.

"I'm single, Nick." Mandy said touching Nick's shoulder. The only reason she teased him was because she had already told him. They stare at each other and Nick moved closer to her putting a hand on either side of her hip as he crawled slowly to her. Mandy held the back of his neck pulling him close.

Their lips meet in such a gentle and loving manner as they pulled apart, Mandy pulled him for another. Her hands moving to his chest then his sides and finally moving to his back loving the feel of his muscles. Nick's hands going to her sides and then her hair. Nick moved his lips to kiss her neck, as he slowly moved his lips to her chest. Mandy couldn't help but let out a small moan as she pulled Nick back up to her lips. Nick kissed and slightly nibbled on her ear as Mandy put her legs around his waist. Mandy fluttered her eyes open enjoying Nick's many kisses. Once Mandy opened her eyes she saw the rest of the lab rats staring at her and Nick, unbeknownst to Nick. Mandy planted her hands on his chest slightly pushing him away. Nick looked at her with the cutest and most confused expression on his face. Mandy tilted her head motioning to the other people in the elevator that they had forgotten about and that just got an eyeful.

"Oh..." Nick said blushing moving away from Mandy all while helping her sit back up. The pair blushes terribly and everyone got see the smeared lip gloss transferred from Mandy's lips to Nick's.

"Are we going to talk about what just happened?!" Archie asked as everyone continued to stare at the duo. Right when Mandy and Nick thought they were going to of pseudo-embarrassment... The elevator moved just slightly but enough to cause a little panic. Everyone stood up quickly as the lights in the elevator flickered on.

The elevator moved again and then the doors opened. Everyone inside shielded their eyes and practically ran out of the elevator. Catherine pulled away Nick as Ecklie pulled the lab rats aside. Nick is searching for Mandy in the crowd of people while Catherine is trying to debrief him. His eyes still trying to adjust to all the lights. But everyone was in the lab from the sheriff and Ecklie to just about everyone else.

"Jesus, Nicky, you smell." Catherine said scrunching her face.

"Thanks Cath." Nick said finally looking at Catherine. "I did just spend seven hours locked in an oven of an elevator." Nick said a little agitated with Catherine.

"The power company just got here, Nicky." Catherine said. "Go take a shower and I'll see you tonight. You can have tomorrow off?" Catherine said. "How are you feeling? You seem a little on edge?" Catherine said weary of how Nick dealt with his claustrophobia and didn't want it to just add to the other stressors he was feeling. Nick just gave her a look and Catherine smiles. "See you tonight, Nicky... And you may want to put your shirt on." Catherine padded Nick on the shoulder and left. Nick turned and saw the group of lab rats talking.

"Can I talk to you?" Nick asked Mandy walked away with him, gladly getting away from her teasing friends.

"Oh, here, I grabbed your stuff for you." Mandy said handing Nick his shirt.

Nick put his shirt back on and caught a whiff of what Catherine smelled.

"Catherine was right I do smell." Nick chuckled struggling to button his shirt with his achy arm acting up. Mandy nodded. Nick just gave up and grabbed his other stuff.

"Better then Archie's farts." Mandy said smiling at him.

"Ain't that the truth?" Nick chuckled looking at Mandy. An awkward silence fell between the pair again. "Um, so I guess... I'll see you tonight." Nick stuttered, something about Mandy just made Nick so nervous and he couldn't control it. Mandy, on the other hand, couldn't help but get a great feeling of satisfaction from seeing the Texan fell over his words.

"You will. Don't forget your phone." Mandy teased, and Nick smiled. Mandy bit her as she looked at Nick wondering what he was going to do.

"Nicky?!" Catherine called out for him. Nick didn't even turn to see her but rather leaned in and gave Mandy a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." Nick said walking away. Mandy couldn't help but blush not only had her crush of numerous years just gave her the sweetest kiss on her cheek but she already knew her friends were all behind her staring at her.

* * *

Please Review! Now they are out of the elevator what is in store for them? The Policeman's Ball is going to be the next chapter... What do you think is going to happen?


	6. Nervous Nicky

The Elevator Games

Disclaimer: don't own them

Please Review!

Ch6: Nervous Nicky

* * *

Wendy had decided to get ready at Mandy's just to get a little more information about the possible brewing romance between Mandy and a field mouse. Wendy was now in the process of doing her hair, waiting for Mandy as she changed into her dress.

"Okay, what do you think of this?" Mandy asked.

"Oh, wow. Very nice." Wendy said looking at Mandy in a spaghetti strap dark green almost emerald colored dress that was about mid shin. Mandy did feel self conscious she felt like she was over exposing herself.

"Are you sure it's not too much in the boobs?" Mandy asked looking down at her chest. Her cleavage was practically on a showcase for the world to see she thought.

"No, no... I think you are going to have a certain field mouse of the Texan variety, following you all night." Wendy said smiling. Mandy shook her head as she started to do her makeup. "Come on; don't look at me like that. I saw him kiss you not once but twice, we thought for sure you two were going to have sex right there in the elevator... But that's beside the point. Have you guys been texting each other all day?" Wendy teased. Mandy slightly paused what she was doing.

"No... I haven't heard from him since I left the lab. I don't know, maybe he's busy or something..." Mandy said disappointed.

"What?! All that talk in the elevator and he hasn't even texted you. If a girl kisses you like that you bring them home and all that BS and he hasn't texted you!" Wendy asked upset for her friend.

"Wendy..." Mandy said slightly taken back by Wendy's response.

"Ugh... That just really upset me. I know that it has upset you, too. I know how you've felt about him all this time and this is what he does! Well we are just going to spruce you up so he pulls his head up of you know where."

"Fine but then we do the same to you for a certain lab rat of the annoying variety can do the same." Mandy teased back.

Mandy was able to finally master her stride in the ridiculous heels that Wendy got for her. Mandy felt like she was walking on stilts, not to mention they were really uncomfortable. Mandy took one final deep breath and then Wendy and her made their grand entrance. Mandy was hoping to get Nick's attention. Mandy strutted in and looked around but didn't see him. Mandy couldn't help but frown.

"I don't see him." Mandy said disappointed. Just about everyone in the whole department was here except for the swing shift and Nick. Wendy released a sigh. "I need a drink." Mandy said making her way to the bar, before joining her friend's at their designated table. Their table was a few tables away from the CSIs. Mandy was listening to the lab rats' talk and realized why Nick thought they were weird. She looked and saw Nick finally arriving. He looked gorgeous almost Bond-like in his all black slimming suit.

Nick is greeted by Catherine and Greg, as Nick walked to their table he and Mandy made the most awkward eye contact. Nick gave her a subtle wave before stumbling on the carpet.

"First day with the new feet, Nicky?" Catherine playfully joked.

"I need a drink." Nick said feeling embarrassed.

They felt the divide. Nick was a field mouse and Mandy was a lab rat. Nick was with his friends and Mandy was with her friends. Unfortunately for them their friends were really only work friends. Catherine and Hodges were going to hang out, outside of the lab. This was definitely awkward not only between Nick and Mandy but the rest of the lab rats and Nick. Nick's friends didn't know what had happened while Mandy's friends all looked at her waiting to see what was going too happened.

This wasn't the Breakfast Club on Monday. This was awkward. Every time Nick tried to go over to see and talk to Mandy, either his nerves got the best of him or he was blocked. Nick had tried to give himself one hell of a prep speech coming here. He feared that because of the fritz he was in that it would scare Mandy away even though he didn't feel like that around her, Mandy brought him out of the funk when he was around. Nick scratched his head nervously all these thoughts and self doubts were making Nick feel terrible about himself and the awkwardness he caused, he nursed his beer hoping that that would give him some confidence.

"Geez Nicky, you look a little antsy." Catherine chuckled.

"I'm fine, Cath." Nick said immediately stopping his fidgeting as he nursed his third or fourth beer.

"Okay, Nicky." Catherine chuckled. "Let's dance." Nick finished his beer and went on the dance floor with Catherine.

Mandy sighs as Henry hands her a roll from the basket. At least the food was great, she thought and the open bar was a good touch to she thought. She had seen Nick make a several trips to the bar.

"You know I won't run his stuff first anymore." Henry said trying to help Mandy. Archie and his fiancée were dancing. Hodges and Wendy were off arguing.

"Thank you, but I don't think that will be necessary, Henry." Mandy chuckled.

"You want to dance? Come on." Henry said sticking his hand out, Mandy took as Henry led them to the dance floor as an angry Hodges past them. Hodges rushes into the bathroom and rinses off his face. Hodges heard the toilet flush next to him and saw Nick leaving the stall as he came to wash his hands.

"Are you still arguing with Wendy?" Nick asked as he dried off his hands.

"That's none of your business." Hodges said, Nick chuckled.

"Well, she's leaving. You can't change that, the only thing that you have control in is the goodbye. This can either be a good one or a bad one."

"I don't want to say goodbye." Hodges said looking up at Nick with a soft gentle expression on his face.

"Made her last day here, her best day." Nick said looking back at him.

"Why are you helping me? When you can't make things right with Mandy?" Hodges said getting defensive.

"Mandy isn't going anywhere and I'm going to make things right, right now." Nick said checking his watch and taking one last look at himself in the mirror feeling the nerves getting him again. "Talk to her." Nick said patting Hodges on the arm.

Mandy and Henry talked about the lab as the song wrapped up. Mandy saw Hodges lead Wendy out to the dance floor. Mandy felt happy for her friend as her ego took another hit.

"This next song is dedicated to a Miss Mandy Webster by a Nick Stokes. Here is Sure Thing by Miguel." the DJ announce as the song began to play, Mandy turned bright red. Henry turned around feeling someone tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw Nick. Nick motioned for Henry to kind of leave and Henry just nodded as he walked away.

"Would you light to dance?" Nick asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Mandy chuckled as they stepped closer and Mandy put her arms on Nick's shoulders and Nick put his hands on her hips.

_Love you Like a Brother  
treat you like a friend  
Respect you like a lover_

"You look really nice tonight." he said his accent thick.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." she teased.

_We raise a bet...  
Cause you're the joker  
Truth though  
You are the chalk  
And I could be the blackboard  
And you can be the talk  
And I could be the walk_

"What happened to you today? I tried to text you." Mandy said pulling a fuzzy from his suit jacket.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I took a shower at the lab and left my phone in my locker. Catherine just got it back to me it's dead... I'm sorry I didn't call you. I didn't know what to say. You make me so nervous, then you come out tonight looking as beautiful as can be..."

"Nick..."

"I kept trying to come over here to talk to you but I kept chickening out. It took four beers for me to work up the courage. You are the only person not telling me what to do or how I should feel. You make me laugh and you make me smile, something that has been lacking these last couple weeks. In the elevator you were able to keep my head on straight and..." Nick continued to ramble but Mandy pulled him into a kiss.

_Even when the sky comes falling  
Even when the sun don't shine  
I got faith in you and I  
So put your pretty little hand in mine  
Even when we're down to the wire baby  
Even when it's do or die  
We can do it baby simple and plain  
Cause this love is a sure thing_

"Shut up." she whispered, Nick smiled as did she. Their foreheads rested on each other's as Nick began to relax. She was the only person who would be able to rile him up and able to relax him.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you, I should have." Nick said.

"You should have, but all is forgiven." she said as another smile spread across his face. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah." Nick said, they held hands as she led him to her table as she grabbed her purse saying her quick goodbyes. Once outside Nick draped his jacket over her shoulders as they walked to the parking garage. Nick pulled her close kissing her forehead.

* * *

Please Review! What did you think? Next Chapter is probably going to be the last one. How did you think Nick handled himself? Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the last chapter and other stories by me. Please Review!


	7. Classy Snacks

The Elevator Games

Disclaimer: don't own them

Please Review! Sorry about the mix up!

Ch7: Classy Snacks

* * *

Nick and Mandy stood outside enjoying the cool breeze. Nick found himself again just staring at Mandy as her loose curls just flowed freely in the breeze. She was beautiful, from the time in the elevator, from when she consoled his madness in the locker room, from the first time he first met her to right now.

"What is it?" Mandy asked feeling a sudden wave of self consciousness catching Nick's stare as she gave his hand a light squeeze.

"You're beautiful, darling." Nick said his accent overwhelming. Mandy blushed trying to suppress a smile. Nick couldn't help but smile wide feeling satisfied that he had caused her to blush. Nick moved closer touching her face as she smiled bright putting her hand on his. Nick kissed her gently again. She heard his stomach growl loud and gave him a puzzling look. It sounded like an 18-wheeler going by hitting a rumble strip.

"Hungry, Nick?" Mandy teased as Nick blushed embarrassed again.

"I didn't like whether they were serving in there." Nick said with a face of disgust as his stomach roared again. Mandy looked surprised at Nick, Nick was notorious for eating just about anything.

"I didn't like it either. You want to stop somewhere and get a bite to eat?" Mandy asked, Nick nodded.

"Well there is a subway, a questionable pizza and wings joint, a…" Nick said taking in their surroundings.

"Let's just go to subway." Mandy said, but then her face went serious. "But I'm still classy." Mandy instructed in a playful manner, Nick couldn't help but chuckle as he put an arm around Mandy.

"I know." Nick chuckled.

Nick learned that Mandy was an indecisive woman when it came to her food, she had changed her order several times but it just added to her personality that Nick had really started to enjoy being around. Nick couldn't help but tease her about it as she teased his poor diet choices, but Nick was no healthy eater he was a man he claimed. They grabbed some cookies and sat as they enjoyed there pseudo dinner.

"You know we just left a fancy ball and ate here?" Nick teased as he finished his sub in what seemed like record time.

"Yeah, well the food was terrible." Mandy said taking a sip of his drink. Mandy took out a cookie from the bag deciding on the white macadamia. "I've never seen you so…"

"Brain dead? Catherine told me that god gave men two heads and only enough blood to run to one." Nick blushed as Mandy choked. "I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"I've never seen you so nervous before what's changed?" Mandy asked getting her bearing.

"Sometimes you don't realize what you've always needed has been in front of your face the whole time." Nick said slowly looking up at her seeing her inviting gaze. Her beautiful brown eyes locking onto his. Her gaze has always been inviting for him, always wanting him to open up to her. "You know, I'm not some manwhore or master suave or whatever you guys' all think of me. I'm a regular guy."

"Nick Stokes, you are anything but regular." Mandy said smiling up at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Nick asked confused.

"Nick, you are a great guy and the furthest from regular. A regular guy has a boring nine to five job and just goes through the motions of life blending in with the crowd of others. You walk out into a room and everyone looks whether you realize it or not, people value your opinions more than others, they go to you for advice, you are certainly not a regular guy." Mandy stated with a lot of emotion in her voice.

"Thank you?" Nick chuckled smiling and his eyes getting slightly glassy. Nick reached across the table holding her hand. Mandy smiled stroking the back of his hand.

One of the employee's had dropped a metal tray letting out a loud bang, and just like that Nick felt like an anxiety attack was upon him. Nick felt his mind drift back to the shooting. He was standing over his own body as he watched as his body drifted closer to shock. Nick looked around for anything but he couldn't move. He scanned the room for Mandy hearing her call for him but he couldn't see her which caused him to get more fearful.

"Nick? Can you hear me?" Mandy said holding Nick's face searching for him in his eyes and not finding him. "Nick?" Mandy said as Nick took a deep breath climbing back into his skin. Nick reached out pulling her closer hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry…" Nick said but Mandy just continued to stroke the back of his head as he rested his head on her shoulder smelling her perfume loving the scent.

"It's alright." Mandy whispered.

"No, I'm sorry…" Nick said pulling away, Mandy looked at him confused as Nick just walked out of the restaurant.

"Nick?" Mandy said chasing him out. Once outside she turned him around forcing him to face her. "Talk to me."

"Don't you understand? I love you, Mandy, and I'm a mess. I haven't slept in days, and my mind hasn't been right for a while and when I'm around you I feel the relief. I want to take you out on a romantic date and show you that I'm not an udder nut case but I can't, I can't because I am nuts and these no telling how many times this could happen to me, but at the same time I want to shout to the world how I feel about you. I don't want to lose you; I don't want to lose this feeling." Nick said grabbing her face resting his forehead on hers. She couldn't help but her arms around his waist.

"Nick, I want to be here for you. I want to be here for your rough days so we can enjoy the good ones together. I want to be in this for the long haul with you… if this is what you want? I'm not that shallow either… and I've loved you for years Nick." Mandy said slightly embarrassed she usually wasn't one to be swept up in her emotions and she knew that Nick was the same way. She felt Nick relax under her confession and touch.

"You want to really get out of here?" Nick asked kissing her.

"What about our food?" Mandy asked in between kisses.

"Ah…" Nick said looking in the restaurant. "Do you have all of your stuff?" Nick asked looking down at her.

"Yeah…" Mandy said confused.

"Forget the food…" Nick said pulling Mandy into a powerful kiss as Mandy's hands wrapped tighter around his waist, pulling him closer.

* * *

Please Review! Well tried to keep it comedic but with a little drama, please tell me what you thought! I wanted them to form the strong bond without having sex so that the feelings felt more genuine. I'm definitely going to start exploding more and more Nick and Mandy ships :)


End file.
